Legends of Light and Darkness part 9 Transcript
Khan: Your attack is ready then, Lord Shen. Shen: The Wolf Warriors are ready and Qualtich’s soldiers are ready. Jenner will lead the attack. Jenner: Will be done, Lord Shen. Goth: I say we take Kludd too, right? Kludd: I guess. Khan: Good. Go down right away. And Giovanni, get your Team Rocket members ready. Giovanni: Right away, Sleigth. Darkseid: Remember: I’m the one who’s going to get the princesses. Khan: Right. Shen: March out, my warriors. Miles: Follow me as I’m in charge of this operation. Jenner: Whatever you say, Miles. On Slade’s ship Slade: How do you like the new ship? Nostalgia Chick: It looks great like Linkara’s ship. Bender: Let me guess: he went bragging he has a spaceship. Nostalgia Chick: Yup. Skipper: People will be people. AVGN: Though not these people. Slade: In his world, he has a right. But in the Multi-Universe, anyone can have a spaceship. Axel: Oh my, yes. Anti Cosmo: Does anyone where the first part of Biometal A is? Heloise: Yup...in some kind of cave-like grassland. Usually all adventures start there. Bender: Thinking like a Nintendo Game, huh? Skipper: You know, Heloise...not all games that do that are Nintendo. Phineas: We were thinking of Mario. Isabella: That is how Mario games start. Slade: “rolls eye.” Really? This turned into a discussion on Mario? Celes: Receiving upcoming news. Anti Cosmo: What kind of news? Celes: A kind of devastating attack! AVGN: In Equestria! Slade: Take a turn to there first! And get some of my members there, too! ….. Slade: Reports, men! Bowser: Slade, we have overseen that quite an army has attacked this very place. Bender: Bowser? You’re here? Been a long time, King of the Koopas. Bowser: Yes. Bender, it’s been a long time since we have last seen each other. Axl: You two know each other? Skipper: Well, Bowser was once a member of Megatron and Jack of Blades’ group. When the latter was defeated by the two of us and the Children of the Autobots, he left Megabyte: He then joined us. But enough. I have seen wolves, soldiers, Team Rocket members and 3 villainous animals. Phineas: Quite a group, right Isabella? Isabella: Hmm, yes. Nostalgia Chick: We’ll need to make our own invasion. Bender: And we will with me and 3 of my most trusted compatriots. Skipper: Well, I’m coming too. Nostalgia Chick: Those two are really close aren’t they? Jack Frost: Which two? Nostalgia Chick: The robot and penguin. They’re never without each other. Heloise: It’s a high amount of loyalty. I also have this loyalty. Bender: Well Skipper, let’s go. Slade: Bowser, you come with me. Bowser as himself Bender as Falcon Slade as Ganondorf Skipper as Meta Knight …. Bowser: Well, that was interesting. Bender: Yeah, very much so. Khan: So you’re the ones invoking wrecking the army! Slade: Yes, and what’s it to you? Bender: Slade, he’s Khan...the enemy of Kirk, Spock and McCoy! Skipper: He nearly destroyed the Enterprise and them, but they survived and came to the Children of the Autobots' base. Khan: So Kirk survived. No matter. That’s not the point. Heloise: Not the point of what, whitey? Celes: You’re working with Malefor, aren’t you? Khan: That is also not important. What is important is that nothing will stand in our way. Bowser: Oh, no! We’ll be there at every turn! Khan: I guess I should just attack, but we have already have made our message clear. “flees.” Phineas: Bender, Slade? The ponies are fine. They managed to escape before the ransack. Isabella: Thank god! Twilight and Celestia did an evacuation. Slade: Apart from that one, Mrs. Luna, we shall take her back to the ship to find what happened. Nostalgia Chick: And who did that to her. ………………………. Alie: Hmm, the town is deserted. Axl: Well, the people did evacuate. Alie: Wisely done as well. Axel: Thought it looks unusual how they were done so fast. Jack Frost: You better look ahead of you, boys. Saix: Hello, Axel. It’s been a long time since we have last met each other. Axel: Yes, Saix. I see you’ve worked with forces of evil once more and like before, you abandoning your original intent to have a heart. Saix: Well, we were friends before. But then you preferred Roxas and Xion and betrayed me! AVGN: Well motherfucker, what I heard from Axel is that you were supposed to help him overthrow Xehanort and you got away being his little puppet! Saix: And by the looks, you’re surrounded yourselves with more shaft. It’s no wonder you have no heart. You care nothing about our original intent! Axl: Just shut up! “shoots his gun and Saix use his weapon to block it.” Saix: Sloppy! Well, I would like to play, but I have things to do. AVGN; Sure, you want to play with me too, you dog turd! Axel: Enough! We'll get him some other time. Alie: And while you were acting like kids, I found something we may want to look at. Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Legends of Light and Darkness